With the development of sophisticated methods for manufacturing micrometer structures in a controlled way, devices based on microelectromechanical system (MEMS) technology has become more attractive. One important type of device which has found a vast number of applications is the MEMS-based gyroscope. Such a device has great importance in e.g. navigation, positioning, and tracking of devices, but also for monitoring and controlling mechanical stability of apparatuses onto which a MEMS gyroscope may be mounted.
A great challenge in manufacturing a MEMS gyroscope is to achieve a reliable manufacturing method for fabricating sufficiently well-balanced gyroscope devices, preferably in a mass-production line. Such a gyroscope device typically comprises of interconnected inertial masses which may be excited to rotate or vibrate about an excitation axis during operation. Detection of a rotational motion is performed by detecting a deflection of the inertial mass about a detection axis influenced by the corolis force. However, manufacturing defects may introduce asymmetry in the gyroscope which may affect the operation in a negative way. For example, a coupling between an excitation motion of the gyroscope with the detection mode of the gyroscope distorts the detection mode and may cause a relatively high error in the output signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,349 discloses a MEMS gyroscope with relatively good performance for several applications, for example in the automotive industry. However, it would be desirable to reduce the impact of coupling between e.g. the excitation and detection modes of such a gyroscope in order to further improve the performance.
Thus, there is a need for an improved gyroscope sensor with improved compensation for faulty coupling to the detection mode of the gyroscope sensor.